This Is It
by BritRW
Summary: A quick one-shot. I don't even know how to sum this up. I was challenged to do this. It's not the best thing I've written and well...it's not a happy story. I'm sorry.


"Shepard..." Liara groaned as she woke up, her ears were ringing and she strained to look around. Ashley's limp body was laying a couple feet to her left, barely breathing. The Mako that nearly crushed them both was to her right and had become a ball of flames. As her hearing returned all she heard was the swooshing of the wind around her. _The beam!_ she mentally yelled.

She got to her knees and saw a small figure staggering to the bright beam just a couple yards from where Liara sat. _Shepard!_ She tried to get up as quickly as she could but her legs disagreed and collapsed underneath her. _No, I need to go with her. _She argued against her own body and stood.

She tried all her might to catch up to the Commander but her bleeding body couldn't catch up in time and soon Shepard stepped into the beam. _No, not yet._

"Shepard!" Liara yelled but she was already gone and heading up to the Citadel. _Dammit. I need to catch up._ Liara pushed her body as hard as she could to get to the beam.

It took longer then she thought to reach the beam, a couple minutes had passed. She activated her omni-tool. Two more medi-gels remained. She decided to use one for herself and save the other for Shepard. When she felt the rush of medi-gels sweep over her body she felt slightly better and her movement was quicker. With the medi-gel kicking in she rushed into the beam and was quickly teleported up to the Citadel.

When Liara finally arrived she was thrown into the air and landed with a loud thud. It knocked the wind out of her lungs and she gasped for breath. But the air was tainted with something sour. She looked around and noticed she was surrounded by bloody and battered bodies. It was blood she was smelling and tasting. If she wasn't so use to the smell she would have been sick by now. But the taste it left in her mouth was more then she could handle. She rolled over and she emptied her stomach on the ground next to her.

Once she was done getting sick she slowly stood up. _Goddess, where am I? _She thought and tried to link comms with Shepard. But all she heard was static.

"Shepard?" She said outloud, but got no response. All she heard was the sound of a keeper nearby working on undressing the humans that filled the room. She turned in disgust and walked out of the room.

"Shepard?" Liara tried calling again when she entered a hallway. She didn't recognize anything. Suddenly she heard a noise ahead of her, a gun shot.

Liara sprinted up a staircase until she entered a open room, one she had never seen before. Shepard was standing in front of her, a pistol pointed ahead.

"Dr. T'Soni, how wonderful for you to join us." A man said in joy.

"Illusive Man." Liara growled, flaring her biotics once she realized she was not armed. She stood next to Shepard, who kept her eyes on the clearly indoctrinated man. Another man stood at his feet, it was Anderson. A pool of blood surrounded his body.

"You killed him." Shepard yelled, startling the young asari.

"You're wrong about that, Commander. It was you." The Illusive Man said with a smirk, standing beside the fallen Admiral with his arms crossed.

"That's bullshit. You made me shoot him." Shepard yelled again, her pistol shaking.

"He opposed controling the Reapers. You want to control them, Shepard. You can stop denying it." He said and walked over to the window. "Why destroy what we can control? It will make us stronger. Use our enemies to benefit us."

"There is no other way, they must be destroyed." Liara said boldly.

"Coming from an asari. Your species dictates what the rest of the galaxy does." He turned and looked at her.

"You're wrong. The asari are one member of the council. The humans did have a councilor but you got your greedy claws into his skull." She glanced over at Shepard. "You're badly hurt." She saw how bloody she was, her suit torn apart, and she could barely stand. She looked up at the Illusive Man who wasn't armed with a weapon so she let her biotics fade. She activated her omi-tool.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked, keeping eye contact with the indoctrinated man in front of them.

"Giving you my medi-gel. I already gave myself a dose." She swiped her hand over the Commander and smiled. "There. At least that'll help till this is over."

"It'll be over soon." The Illusive Man assured her, he recieved a glare but she was too busy with her omi-tool to give him her full attention.

"Thanks." Shepard sighed as she felt the warm feeling of medi-gel entering her body.

"Of course." Liara smiled slightly and deactivated her omi-tool.

"So now that that's done." The Illusive Man smirked and suddenly Shepard's pistol started to turn.

"What are you..." Shepard asked with the pistol pressed against her temple.

"Shepard!" Liara yelled and reached up to pull the pistol away.

"Don't think about it, Doctor." He used his biotics to hold her back. "Now Commander, you're getting in my way of controling the reapers. Either you do it or I do it." He was not himself anymore and Liara knew it.

"Go to hell." Shepard growled and looked at Liara.

"Shepard...I..." Liara tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

"He's controling my movements, Liara." Shepard whispered and a few tears shed from her eyes.

"This is your doing, Shepard!" He yelled.

"Fuck you!" She yelled back at him.

"Jane, I love..." Liara began to say but it was too late. The pistol fired and blood splattered her face. She may have tasted blood in the air earlier but now it was literally in her mouth. She was frozen in her spot as the body of her bondmate fell to the ground. She watched it fall but didn't know what to do. She felt her legs give out and she fell to the ground as well. She wrapped Shepard's body in her arms. "No..." She whispered.

"Now you, T'Soni." The Illusive Man said, still standing next to the window.

"No...you..." She growled and looked up at him. Her biotics flaring stronger then before. She picked up the pistol and stood.

"You can't stop me!" He yelled.

She poured the whole thermal clip into his body. She wasn't satisfied until she watched his body fall to the ground in a bullet holed heap. She wanted to look back at her bondmate but couldn't. Her entire world had just been killed in front of her. She then looked at the podium near Anderson's body. _Finish Shepard's mission._ She thought to herself as she walked over to it and activated the arms to let the Crucible dock.

Once it was docked it let out a bright red beam and she watched as the reapers near the Citadel were destroyed. Then the whole station jerked. _This is it. _She stumbled over to her bondmates body and kneeled down. She rested her hand on Shepard's heart.

"I love you, Jane." She said out loud and in that moment the whole station collaped and exploded.


End file.
